N de Naipes
by D.S. Lianne
Summary: Rin llegó al casino con la esperanza de hallar a alguien que pudiese cambiar su destino… Pero encontró más que eso. [Este fic participa en el reto ABC de Vocaloid del foro Mundo Vocaloid] [Rating: T por si las moscas]


**_¡He resucitado!_**

 _•_ _ **Aclaración:**_ _NO RinxLen. "Julieta" es el seudónimo de Rin. Y marionetista, en esta historia, es aquel capaz de manipular los hilos del destino :)_

 _• **Atención:** Me he inventado toda la "magia" de las cartas, por ende, ningún dato es verídico. Rating: T por si las moscas ;)_

 _•_ _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Vocaloid no me pertenece. Ni mucho menos las canciones empleadas en el One-Shot._

* * *

 _Este fic participa en el reto de ABC de Vocaloid en el foro Mundo Vocaloid._

* * *

 _ **N de Naipes**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **By:**_ _D.S. Lianne_

 ** _Capítulo único_**

 ** _Palabras:_** _3,168_

 ** _"Vamos a apostar todo lo importante para ti."_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

―Fin del juego, señores ―anunció Len, arrasando con todas las fichas en la mesa.

Sus contrincantes lo miraron, se levantaron y de igual manera se fueron sin decir nada, simulando conservar un poco de orgullo pese a haber perdido el 50% de su fortuna contra un chiquillo de dieciocho años. ¿Habían caído bajo o tan sólo perdieron el _toque_ para los juegos de azar?

―Amo los casinos ―se dijo el rubio―. Es tan sencillo hacer trampa, es tan _fácil_ ganar.

Mientras esperaba a sus próximos oponentes, él desvió la mirada hacia un juego de ruleta _*_ donde se hallaba una muchacha rubia de preciosos ojos cerúleos, los cuales jamás se apartaron de su silueta… A decir verdad, la chica no había parado de observarlo.

Bufó.

Ella era atractiva, lo admitía; pero no estaba interesado en ese momento…, quizás nunca lo esté. No queriendo distraerse con estupideces, el rubio apartó la vista del sitio y dirigió su entera atención a las diversas parejas que se sentaban a los costados de la mesa.

* * *

Era el quinto juego del joven Kagamine y éste continuaba aún con una racha perfectamente invicta. Nunca antes en su vida había perdido un juego y era por eso que el casino se volvió aburrido, nadie quería jugar contra él.

Una mano se posó en su hombro. Len miró por sobre este con cierto desinterés, encontrando la misma mirada cerúlea de antes.

―¿Eres Len Kagamine?

―Depende, ¿quién lo busca?

―Alguien que pagará muy bien por que cambies su destino ―aclaró extendiéndole la mano―. Soy _Julieta,_ he oído que eres un marionetista*.

―Len Kagamine, un gusto ―al haber hecho contacto con la mano de _Julieta_ , él se levantó de su asiento y haló de ella, llevándola a un lugar aislado del casino―. Disculpa que te traiga hasta aquí, pero si alguien más se entera de esto puede que mi reputación salga afectada.

Len le ofreció asiento en una elegante mesa de terciopelo rojo, posándose frente a la muchacha y sacando de su bolsillo una caja de naipes, esparciendo su contenido sobre la tela.

―Son preciosas ―musitó observando los bellos naipes de cristal con ilustraciones igual de hermosas y un nombre por encima de la imagen―. ¿Para qué sirven? ¿Acaso es una especie de tarot?

El rubio se limitó a reír mientras revolvía cuidadosamente las frágiles cartas bajo la atenta mirada de la rubia.

―¡La encontré! ―entre los finos dedos de él, se hallaba un reina de corazones sin ilustración y con una simple "R" plasmada en el espacio faltante.

En lo que el chico recogía los frágiles naipes, la curiosidad de _Julieta_ tuvo suficiente tiempo como para convencerla de preguntar algo de lo que tarde o temprano se arrepentiría: ―¿Qué significan todos los naipes? ¿Por qué hay un nombre sobre cada imagen?

La sonrisa ladina que Len dibujó en su rostro provocó un espeluznante escalofrío en su vértebra, haciéndole creer a ella que él estaba esperando tal pregunta.

―Eres muy curiosa, ¿no? ― _Julieta_ le sonrió inocentemente―. Pues bien, ¿estás segura que quieres que te lo explique? ―asintió―. Perfecto. Para comenzar hay ciertas cosas que primero debes saber. En asuntos del destino, los palos de cada naipe son muy importantes.

El Kagamine le explicó con legendaria paciencia lo que cada palo significaba. Por ende, al final ella pudo memorizar ciertas cosas:  
La baraja de corazones pertenecía a aquellos que desearon cambiar su destino guiados por emociones y sentimientos.  
La de picas era para los que cambiaron su destino sólo por ira y venganza.  
El trébol fue predestinado para aquellos que quisieron modificar su destino por cosas físicas.  
Y, finalmente, el diamante (rubí) para quienes desearon un cambio en su destino con fines de poder o victoria.

Sin embargo, no comprendía nada. ¿Cómo es que eso se relacionaba con predecir el destino?

―Es algo que comprenderás a continuación ―le respondió con calma el joven de sombrero negro―. En fin, sigamos. Las imágenes en cada naipe son diferentes…, es más, no son cualquier imagen: son personas encerradas en las cartas.

La mandíbula se le cayó: ―¿Tú las-?

―Sí, yo las encerré ―contestó, indicándole una lustrosa sonrisa de dientes blancos―. No te preocupes, fueron sustituidas por clones comprometidos a cumplir con su destino asignado.

―¿Por qué las encerraste? ―estaba fundida en un estado de shock, aterrada por lo que el marionetista le comentaba, pero aún así su sed de conocimiento no estaba del todo saciada.

Él le respondió con otra de sus típicas risas encantadoras, salvo que esta ya comenzaba a espantarla: ―Quiero que tú adivines el por qué, y para eso yo te contaré cada una de las historias de **TU** baraja.

―¿Mi… Baraja?

Len la miró y dio tres golpes encima de la caja que contenía los naipes. Cuando la abrió, esta ya no contenía las mismas cartas que vio antes.

―¡Empecemos! ―vociferó emocionado, haciendo eco en el desolado sitio. Colocó encima del terciopelo un As de corazones con la imagen de una princesa pelirroja que no sobrepasaba los diez años―. Ella es Ritsu, princesa del reino rojo -el cual dudo mucho que conozcas- y heredera al trono. Era tradición que el próximo gobernante supiese su destino por medio de un oráculo. De esa manera se enteró que tenía un hermano gemelo perdido y que sería éste quien sustituyese su lugar en la guillotina por todas las atrocidades que cometió durante su reinado. Fue por eso que ella acudió a mí: me encontró en un bar y me pidió que cambiase su destino…, siendo exactos, me pidió no haber nacido nunca y que su hermano desaparecido consiguiese la manera de remplazarla en el trono ―puso una convincente cara melancólica, mas no lo suficiente como para engañar a _Julieta_ ―. No obstante, con el as de corazones maté a Ritsu buena y la sustituí por un clon despiadado.

Ella no pronunció palabra alguna y se dispuso solamente a escuchar. Len puso el número dos sobre la mesa: un naipe de picas con la ilustración de una trapecista mitad gato; no sólo con las orejas y la cola, sino también los ojos, rasgos faciales y un pelaje blanquecino.

―Ritsu influyó en el destino de SeeU, quien solía ser una pueblerina tranquila del reino rojo hasta que por "x", "y" razón terminó siendo encarcelada por la reina de catorce años. No me dijo exactamente el por qué pero no importa. Creo que fue algo grave, pues Ritsu mandó a que la muchacha sea convertida en algún asqueroso animal y la llevasen a un patético circo. Así fue cómo cuatro largos años de la vida de SeeU se gastaron siendo la trapecista principal del circo. « _Los gatos siempre caen parados_ », ¿no? ―se rió de su propio chiste―. En un descuido del presentador, SeeU huyó hasta dar con la misma taberna en la que entró Ritsu hace nueve años. La misma historia sólo que diferente pedido, quiso que la devolviese a la normalidad para vengarse de la reina y yo, por supuesto, me negué.

―¿Por qué? ―se atrevió a preguntar.

―Porque si ella se convertía en una persona normal no podría atraer a más fenómenos al circo ―encima del dos, ubicó un tres de diamantes que contenía una paciente en silla de ruedas con una sonrisa… aterradora―. Te presento a Gumi. Fue atraída por el clon de SeeU a « _D.W. Circus_ », no le pudieron colocar parte de animales puesto que en su audición de trapecista ella cayó mal y sus piernas tuvieron que ser amputadas. Al ser internada en el hospital, adquirió una doble personalidad inestable: la **buena** y la **mala**. La **buena** permanecía en su habitación y hacía caso a las recetas médicas, sin embargo, era poco consciente de lo que la **mala** hacía con el cuerpo de Gumi. Pues ésta invitaba a los niños a su habitación prometiéndoles trucos de magia… Cuando el único truco era la desaparición del público y la reaparición en el estómago de ella, ¿me comprendes? ― _Julieta_ tragó grueso y asintió, ¿por qué de pronto comenzaba a tener un mal presentimiento?―. No daré muchos rodeos. Gumi **mala** de alguna forma dio conmigo y me pidió poder absoluto sobre Gumi, es decir, quería que Gumi **buena** desapareciese. Le dije que no. ¿Por qué? Porque tenía que ser escogida para un experimento de niños.

El cuatro de trébol fue ubicado encima del anterior naipe, teniendo como contenido la cabeza decapitada de un niño albino.

―Piko Utatane. El hospital en el que estaba Gumi fue invadido por científicos que le propusieron comer todos los niños que ella quisiera a cambio de que deje sus cabezas intactas para investigaciones confidenciales, de esa manera los niños del hospital fueron condenados, entre ellos, Piko. A lo largo de los meses él vio morir a cada uno de sus amigos mediante el "Kagome Kagome", no sólo a ellos, sino también a los infantes atraídos por Gumi. En vista que el albino nunca fue escogido como _oni_ , su cuerpo comenzó a tener los cambios de la pubertad y los científicos ya lo tenían en la mira, viéndose obligado a esconderse de ellos. Fueron pocos los meses hasta que los invasores se dieron cuenta de que su proyecto no funcionaba y desertaron de este, encerrando todos los cadáveres de niños en el hospital…, incluyendo a Piko. Fue rescatado tres meses después y llevado a una civilización donde pasó diez años de su vida recibiendo tratamientos psicológicos. Al cumplir los veintidós, de la misma manera que las demás chicas: acudió a mí. Quiso que lo vuelva otra persona, que cambie su físico y que lo devuelva al pasado, de esa forma "Piko" jamás habría existido y tampoco hubiese sido encarcelado en el hospital.

―¿Y?

―Si ya sabes la respuesta, ¿por qué preguntas? ―sonrió―. No podía concederle eso porque afectaría el destino de Luka Megurine.

―¿Luka Megurine?

El rubio sacó otro naipe cristalino, para ser exactos un cinco de diamantes donde se podía apreciar la figura de una celebridad pelirrosa, tocando su guitarra en medio concierto.

―Luka Megurine ―afirmó―. Siempre soñó con ser cantante. A sus veinte años se le presenta la oportunidad de llegar al mundo de la fama por medio de un manager albino, aquí es donde aparece Piko, pues su clon encontró la vocación por la música y se hizo administrador de bandas. Era todo un espectáculo estar en un concierto de la banda de Luka, sin embargo, todo lo bueno siempre acaba y eso se dio cuando la Megurine desarrolló sentimientos por su manager, lamentablemente Piko se enamoró de la baterista de la banda y eso causó que la pelirrosa enloqueciese de celos. Desconozco el por qué Luka tuvo esa reacción, pero terminó comiéndose a Piko bajo la excusa de que así nadie se lo arrebataría nunca. Por cuestiones del destino, la baterista vio tal acto y contactó a la policía. Megurine Luka fue fugitiva de la justicia durante tres días en los que trató de redimir su pasado acudiendo a mí. Me pidió de favor que cambie el destino de su _yo_ pasado y que ésta jamás se enamorase de Piko, para que pueda concentrarse en subir a la cima de la fama sin interrupciones.

―Le dijiste que « _no_ »… ―concluyó por su propia cuenta.

―A todos les dije que « _no_ » ―confirmó sacando la sexta carta del mazo.

 _Julieta_ se acercó más a la mesa y procuró guardar la imagen del naipe en su memoria, era verdaderamente bella. Un seis de corazones con la clara ilustración de un hombre de cabello violeta abrazando a una dulce niña pelinegra.

―Gakupo Kamui ―Len señaló al hombre― era psicólogo en la misma cárcel femenina que se reclutó a Luka, cabe mencionar que fue condenada por diez años porque no hubo pruebas suficientes para comprobar su canibalismo; sólo una testigo enloquecida. Gakupo sabía que Luka debía tener cadena perpetua, pues ella le confesó que sí cometió tal crimen, pero el joven Kamui se enamoró perdidamente de su paciente y tomó la decisión de protegerla. Gakupo era también maestro en una primaria psiquiátrica, donde su alumna preferida (Kaai Yuki) sufría del caso más grave en esquizofrenia infantil. Él le tuvo compasión y recurrió a mí, como los demás, suplicándome que cambie el destino de Yuki y le retire esa enfermedad. Por más que me conmovió su pedido tuve que negarme, remplacé a Gakupo por un clon similar a él, sólo que el clon ayudaría a Kaai con su esquizofrenia y no pediría que se la quitasen. A fin de cuentas Yuki se enamoró de Gakupo y al enterarse que se casó con Luka y tuvieron dos hijos, ella mató a los tres familiares descuidando el que Luka recientemente haya dado a luz a una niña llamada Yukari.

 _"Esto cada vez me espanta más"_ pensó la rubia, sintiendo sus piernas flaquear. Quería huir, gritar y pedir ayuda, ¿en qué maldito lío se metió a causa de su curiosidad? Cerró los ojos para calmar su desbocado corazón y al abrirlos se topó con la séptima carta: un siete de corazón.

―Yukari "Yuzuki", apellido que adoptó al verse abandonada por su padre Gakupo. Es triste saber que tu padre te desprecia sólo porque eres el vivo recuerdo de tu madre, ¿no?―habló irónico, estaba comenzando a parecerle odioso esos cortos y cínicos comentarios que hacía en medio de la lección―. A los ocho años llegó a un orfanato, haciéndose amiga inmediata de Neru Akita, hija de los dueños. Todo era flores, azúcar y dulces, pero aquel sueño se transformó en pesadilla cuando Yukari quiso recibir el mismo amor que veía en su amiga y la familia de ésta. Los celos surgieron, nada grave pasó, sólo condujeron a Yukari hasta mí, revelándome que quería cambiar el destino de su madre para que ella viva y su padre jamás la haya menospreciado. El mismo trágico final, ya lo conoces.

Se elevó de hombros y continuó.

La carta que le siguió fue el ocho de picas, donde no aparecía nada más que una muñeca mal cuidada, con los cabellos rubios y lápiz labial en toda la cara. _Julieta_ achicó los ojos, vislumbrando que a un extremo de la imagen decía « _Cynthia, propiedad de Neru Akita_ ».

―Neru Akita. El suicidio del clon de Yuzuki frente a los ojos de la inocente Neru generó una reacción en la rubia poco común, dando como consecuencia el que Neru y su familia terminasen vendiendo el orfanato y mudándose a un conjunto de perfectos vecinos llenos de sonrisas y amor…, pero toda perfección viene con un secreto, secreto que Neru terminó por enterarse. El saber que cada uno de sus vecinos habían asesinado a sus hijos la hizo delirar y alucinar con las pobres almas en pena de los infantes. Los padres de Neru tuvieron que conseguir un empleo para mantenerse, lo que causó que se descuidaran de su hija e ignoraran el daño mental que le hacían las alucinaciones. Cegada por la ira, la rubia mostaza llegó a mí con una alcancía en manos. Le enfurecía estar enferma mentalmente sabiendo que a sus padres poco les interesaba y me pidió cambiar el destino de su pasado para evitar que ellos vendan el orfanato y así recobrar la atención robada.

―Misma historia, mismo final ―susurró con una voz no sólo quebrada, sino vacía; como si todas las historias estuvieran afectándole.

―Me conoces bien, pequeña _Julieta_.

Al chasquear los dedos, la siguiente carta en aparecer fue el nueve de picas con la imagen de un chico todo maltratado y lleno de abolladuras corporales.

―Si yo hubiese cambiado el destino de Neru, ella jamás habría sido la bravucona de este peculiar jovencito ―rió entre dientes―: Kaito Shion. Misteriosamente los vecinos se fueron, yéndose las alucinaciones junto con ellos. Fue casi a los dieciséis años que Kaito Shion llegó a vivir al mismo conjunto que Neru Akita, quien lo maltrató a penas supo que estarían en el mismo colegio y curso. De esa forma fue cómo « _hacerle la vida miserable al nuevo_ » se volvió un juego para los compañeros del Shion. Kaito quería una vida en la que pudiese reírse con la gente y no ser ellos quienes se rían de él. Ahora, _Julieta_ , adivina lo que va a pasar a continuación.

Ella lo meditó por un rato, pero su respuesta no tardó en llegar: ―Acudió a ti.

―¡Exactamente! ―gritó eufórico, nuevamente el espeluznante eco hizo efecto―. Salvo que él lo hizo por venganza en contra de Kiyoteru, uno de los secuaces de Neru y el que más daño le causaba a Kaito. Shion vino hacia mí pidiendo intercambiar roles con Kiyoteru y poder darle una _cucharada de su propia medicina._ Con esto explicado, llegamos al número diez: Kiyoteru Hiyama, quien-

―¡Basta! ―exclamó. Se paró bruscamente de su asiento y pegó los puños a la mesa con el fin de romper los naipes y liberar a todos los que el joven encerró. Lastimosamente él era más rápido y en un _¡puf!_ las cartas ya se hallaban de nuevo en la caja―. No sé por qué estoy aquí, estoy perdiendo mi tiempo.

La voz se le quebró.

 _"Eres débil, Rin Kagamine"_ se dijo el marionetista.

―Me quiero ir… ―quiso huir, quiso salir corriendo. Mas al darse la vuelta para escapar, la aterciopelada y macabra voz de Len retumbó en sus oídos.

―Yo sé por qué ―hizo una pausa, queriendo dar suspenso al momento.

―… ¿Por qué?

―Porque quieres deshacerte de " _Cenicienta_ ", ¿no? Ese es tu problema. Viniste a mí con el fin de que seas tú quien remplace el lugar de _"Cenicienta",_ el lugar que tú siempre quisiste tener. Querías que el amor de " _Romeo_ " sea sólo para ti.

Y el que Len haya acertado en cada una de sus palabras sólo aumentó las posibilidades de que ella colapsase de los nervios.

―¿O me equivoco, Rin Kagamine?

Se dio vuelta, impactada por todo y teniendo aún el valor de seguir hablando con él: ―¿Cómo lo-?

Otra vez… De nuevo… ¡Maldita sea! Nuevamente mostró esa sonrisa encantadora tan característica de su ser, la misma que no había parado de causarle temibles escalofríos. Dios, tenía miedo de lo que podía pasarle.

―¿Sabes por qué es **TU** baraja, Rin?

« _Ayuda_ » clamaba su alma.

―No…

―Porque tú eres parte de ella ―de entre sus dedos, apareció la misma carta del inicio: la reina de corazones―. Tú serás la reina de mi naipe.

« _Auxilio_ » pedía su acelerado corazón.

―Ahora, respóndeme una cosa. ¿Ya descifraste por qué los encerraba?

Sí, la respuesta la tuvo claro desde la primera historia relatada: ―Por querer cambiar su destino. Porque si cambiaban su destino, afectaban el de otra persona.

« _Socorro_ » suplicaba la valentía que acababa de perder.

―¡Perfecto! ―felicitó, adquiriendo una sonrisa cínica―. Soy tu destino, Rin. No puedes huir de mí, no me puedes cambiar y, sobretodo, yo no puedo permitirlo.

Un agudo dolor palpitó en el pecho de la muchacha, aturdiéndola y bloqueando la movilidad sobre su delgado cuerpo. Instintivamente miró hacia lo que creía la fuente de su dolor, encontrándose con una carta de cristal atravesando su torso y succionándola de poco en poco.

―Bienvenida a mi naipe, reina de corazones.

De pronto, todo se oscureció.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **N de Naipes**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **By:**_ _D.S. Lianne_

 ** _Capítulo único_**

 ** _Palabras:_** _3,168_

 ** _"Vamos a apostar todo lo importante para ti."_**

* * *

 _ **NOTA:** Disculpen si es que por ahí encuentran algún horrorcillo ortográfico. Cuando tenga más tiempo editaré el One-Shot ;)_

* * *

 _• **Ruleta:** Juego de azar típico de los casinos. Significa también "_ _ruedita"._

 _• **Marionetista:** En mi historia, la persona encargada de manejar los hilos del destino._

* * *

 _¡Hola-hola!_

 _Resucité con un fanfic de Vocaloid, vaya, como extrañaba escribir de esto. Bien, suelo estar acostumbrada al romance rosa y cursi, pero para este reto (porque si mal no recuerdo coloqué arriba que pertenecía a un reto) quise hacer algo diferente a lo que escribo comúnmente._ _A decir verdad, no sé cómo catalogar esta cosa rara que escribí, así que por el momento lo dejaré en Drama/Horror :3_

 _Me agradó tanto esta idea que, tal vez, en un futuro vaya a hacer de este un fanfic de capítulos especificando las cartas en la baraja de Rin. Sólo tengo que terminar con mis proyectos pendiente c: A propósito, casi se me olvida mencionar las canciones que empleé (agregaré que cambié la historia de algunas, pero las usé de referencia): **Ikasama Casino** , **Servant of Evil** , **Dark Wood Circus** , **Carnival** , **Kagome Kagome** , **Aoi Usagi no Kanashii uta** , **Calalini** , **Tokyo Teddy Bear** , **Rugrat's Theory** , **Revenge Syndrome** y **Romeo & Cinderella**._

 _Al inicio tenía pensado hacer un romance rosa entre Kaito y Luka (mi OTP) pero después de leer un fanfic del reto llamado "C de Caos" esta idea surgió y… ¡tadá! Heme aquí. En todo caso, gracias a la autora por servirme de inspiración, llegué a creer que tendría que desertar del reto x3_

 _No creo que vaya a ganar el reto, pues la competencia está muy fuerte… Pero a quién le importa ganar, ¡me divertí muchísimo escribiendo esto pese a ser mi primera vez! Y estoy un 100% segura de que volveré a crear algo así ;3_

* * *

 _¿Me regalan un Review ^-^? ¿O prefieren regalarme tomatazos :'3?_

 ** _Lia fuera =3=)7_**

 ** _†¿_** _Sabías_ ** _que_** _los_ ** _pandas_** _están_ ** _hechos_** _de_ ** _leche_** _y_ ** _galletitas_** _Oreo_ ** _?†_**


End file.
